Hallelujah
by Galou815
Summary: OS slash AragornLegolas : Legolas est amoureux, amoureux à en mourir. Le destin tragique d'un elfe. SONG FIC


Un one shot slash Aragorn/Legolas ( slash léger ), la chanson est tiré de la BO de Shrek

Tout appartient à JRRTolkien.

avertissement : sortez les mouchoirs

_Hallelujah_

Le nouveau roi se trouvait au beau milieu de sa forêt, celle où toute sa vie il avait vécut, l'automne étant commencer, le vent détachait doucement les feuilles des arbres, elles virevoltaient un moment puis venait se poser délicatement sur le sol formant un tapis doré sous les pieds du jeune elfe. Celui ci regardait ce spectacle magnifique qu'était la nature, ses yeux étaient emplis d'émerveillement et de tristesse. Quelques jours avant, il se trouvait au Gondor, le Roi était mort. Il avait fait le chemin seul, en se remémorant la communauté, et les bons moments passés avec ce Roi. Il avait vu les larmes de la dame Arwen, les sanglots étouffés des nombreux sujets du Roi, mais lorsqu'il vit son corps sans vie, seul le cœur de Legolas avait pleuré.

La nuit tombait sur le royaume de Mirkood, à certains endroit la lune transperçait les arbres donnant à la forêt un aspect fantomatique et Legolas paraissait irréel, un halo de lumière semblait l'entouré. Il se mit à chanter, sa vois monta permis les arbres, douce envoûtante et attristé, en même temps il se souvenait de la raison pour laquelle depuis des année son cœur se brisait, silencieusement, sans le faire paraître, Legolas mourrait, de la plus douloureuse blessure qu'il puisse existé : celle du cœur.

POV Legolas

Galadriel m'avait prédit ma mort, le jour où je verrai l'océan, le jour où j'entendrais le cri des mouettes, je ne serais plus que l'ombre de moi même. Mais le seul océan que j'ai vu, est celui de tes yeux, le seul cri que j'ai entendu est celui de mon cœur lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois.

I've heard there was a secret chord

That David played and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do you?

It goes like this, the fourth the fifth

The minor fall and the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un accord secret

Que David jouait et qui plaisait au Seigneur

Mais tu ne t'intéresses pas vraiment à la musique, n'est-ce pas ?

Ça faisait ainsi, le quatrième et le cinquième

Le mineur descend et le majeur monte

Le roi déconcerté composant Alleluia

Alleluia, Alleluia, Alleluia, Alleluia

Un soir alors que je me trouvais dans les jardins de Foncombes, je m'assis sur un banc de pierre, j'étais nostalgique, ma forêt me manquait, malgré toutes les beautés que le royaume du Seigneur Elrond possédait. Alors je me mis à chanter une douce mélodie venant de ce pays qui est le mien c'étais une chanson pleine de tristesse mais qui parlait des splendeurs de Mirkwood qui peu à peu disparaissaient car trop d'horreurs y avaient vu le jour. Cette nuit là, je pensais être seul dans ce jardin, mais tu n'étais pas loin. Je ne t'ai pas entendu lorsque tu t'es approché lentement de moi. Puis j'ai senti ta présence, j'ai cessé de chanter et je me suis doucement tourné vers toi. Je t'avais déjà croisé dans un des longs couloir de Foncombe, mais je n'avait vu qu'un jeune homme pressé courant après je ne sais quoi, et là je te voyais, le visage baigné par la lumière de la lune, tes cheveux noirs avaient des reflets argentés, ils descendait sur tes épaules, encadrant ton visage si angélique, mais la première chose que j'avais remarqué était tes yeux, ils étaient aussi bleu que le ciel un jour sans nuage, la lune se reflétait dedans donnant à ceux-ci un éclat étrange, tu semblait émerveillé de ta rencontre mais je me demandais lequel de nous deux était le plus émerveillé car la première chose que j'ai pensé en te voyant est que même le plus bel elfe qui puisse existé devait être jaloux de ta beauté.

Je ne te l'ai jamais dis, mais cette nuit là j'avais été impressionné, nous avons échangé quelques mots, tu m'as longtemps parlé de cette chanson que je chantait avant ton arrivé, tu me disais que la mélodie était magnifique, je me souviens encore de cette air qui te plaisait temps, mais un jour tu m'a avoué que ce n'était pas la chanson qui t'avais tant émerveillé mais la voix qui la fredonnait, tu m'a dit avoir été déconcerté, comme sous l'effet d'un sort en l'entendent. Mais tu as dû l'oublier avec le temps.

Your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you

She tied you to a kitchen chair She broke your throne, she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Ta foi était forte mais tu avais besoin de preuves

Tu l'as vue se baigner sur le toit

Sa beauté et la lumière de la lune t'ont renversé

Elle a brisé ton trône, et t'a coupé les cheveux

Et de tes lèvres elle a dessiné l'Alleluia

Alleluia, Alleluia, Alleluia, Alleluia

Mais un jour tu l'as rencontré, je me souviens du jour où tu m'en à parlé, tu semblait bouleversé, émerveillé, tu m'a dit l'avoir prise pour la Dame Tinuviel, tu pensais être entré dans un rêve, elle était la fille d'Elrond : Arwen Undomiel. Tu m'as dit ne jamais avoir eu vent de son existence car elle vivait principalement dans le royaume de la Lorien. Ce jour a changé à jamais ta vie et a détruit à jamais la mienne. J'ai tant souffert, moi qui t'aimait du plus profond de mon être, de t'entendre parler de ton amour pour une autre personne cela me déchirait le cœur, mais je restait là à t'écouter pensant que cela pouvait être la dernière fois que je j'entendrais ta voix.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu l'aimais, lorsque je t'ai rencontré, ton seul royaume était la nature, chaque rocher te faisait office de trône, mais dès que tu l'as vue cette nuit là, dans cette clairière, éclairer pas les douces lueurs de la lune, tu as changé. Tu étais près à tout faire pour elle, si elle te demandait une chose, tu lui apportais sur un plateau d'argent. Pour elle tu as abandonnait tout ceux que tu aimais. Il suffisait qu'elle t'embrasse pour que tu répondes à chacune de ses prières. Elle t'a changé physiquement mais aussi mentalement, peut être était cela le pire.

Baby I have been here before

I know this room, I've walked this floor

I use to live alone before I knew you

I've seen your flag on the marble arch

Love is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Bébé, je suis passé par là

Je connais cette pièce, j'ai marché sur ce plancher

J'avais l'habitude de vivre seul avant de te connaître

J'ai vu ton drapeau sur l'arc (de triomphe) de marbre

L'amour n'est pas une marche victorieuse

C'est un Alleluia froid et brisé

Alleluia, Alleluia, Alleluia, Alleluia

Moi aussi, il fut un temps où tu tenais vraiment à moi. Moi aussi tu m'as emmené dans cette chambre qui était la tienne, j'en connais le chemin par cœur et moi aussi tu m'as aimé. J'ai passé des années et des années à être seul, à attendre la personne à laquelle je pourrais confier mon corps et mon âme. Lorsque je t'ai vu dans ce jardin, la lune sur ton visage, tes yeux brillants, ta voix envoûtante, je me suis dit que tu étais celui que j'attendais. A chaque fois que je te voyais un bonheur intense me submergeait.

Et puis tu es partit, sais tu ce qu'est la douleur ? Je ne parle pas de celle que l'on ressent sur le coup et qui disparaît, je parle de celle qui arrive d'un coup mais qui reste, elle te ronge de l'intérieur, et personne ne peut t'aider, tu dois mener ta vie en attendant ta mort. Tu sais qu'elle arrivera mais tu ne sais pas quand, même les plus grands magiciens n'ont pas encore trouvé le remède à cette douleur. Chaque nuit que je passais à sourire en pensant à toi, je les passe en pleurant et en suppliant le ciel de te ramener à moi, chaque journée que je passait avec toi, je les passe en m'enfermant dans mes appartement en t'imaginant …heureux. Mes prières n'étais que des pleurs, des cris, je passais des heures allongé sur le marbre froid de ma chambre, recroquevillé sur moi même attendant cette mort qui ne venait pas mais qui continuait de me détruire.

There was a time you let me know

What's really going on below

But now you never show it to me, do you ?

And the holy dove was moving too

And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah,Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Il fut un temps, tu me laissais savoir

Ce qui se passait vraiment en dessous

Mais maintenant tu ne me le montres plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Et souviens toi de quand je suis venu en toi

Et que la sainte colombe bougeait aussi

Et chacune de nos respirations était un Alleluia

Alleluia, Alleluia, Alleluia, Alleluia

Il fut un temps où tu me disais tous, tes joies, tes peines, tes espérances, mais lorsque nous nous somme vu quelques années après, lors du conseil d'Elrond , tu m'as seulement dit deux mots : asseyez vous Legolas. J'étais devenu un étranger, je n'étais plus ton '' Amour '' j'étais le Prince Legolas. As-tu oublié les fois où nous avons fait l'amour ? As-tu oublié les nuits où l'on se faufilait dans ta chambre ? As-tu oublié cette sensation de ne faire qu'un ? Nous faisons l'amour pendant que les autres dormaient, n'imaginant pas que de telles choses pouvaient se faire dans ce royaume l'as-tu oublié cela ? Lorsque nous nous réveillions le matin et que l'on voyait l'autre dormir, nous priions pour que le lendemain soit pareil … As-tu oublié cela ?

Maybe there's a God above

And all I ever learned from love

Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you

And it's not a cry you can hear at night

It's not somebody who's seen the light

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Peut-être qu'il y a un Dieu en haut

Et tout ce que j'ai appris de l'amour

Et comment tirer sur quelqu'un qui te renverse

Et ce n'est pas un sanglot que tu peux entendre la nuit

Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui a vu la lumière

C'est un Alleluia froid et brisé

Alleluia, Alleluia, Alleluia, Alleluia

Je ne sais pas si les Valars, ont entendu mes prières, mais sans doute que les histoires d'amour ne sont pas leurs affaires. J'ai appris les joies de l'amour avec toi, mais aujourd'hui je suis seul pour en apprendre les malheurs. Tu m'as avoué un jour que j'étais la plus belle chose qui te soit arrivé, et aujourd'hui, je me meurs par ta faute. Tu dois penser que je suis injuste, mais lorsque tu te retournes chaque nuit dans ton lit cherchant le sommeil aux côtés de ta dulcinée endormi, à quoi penses-tu ? A qui penses-tu ? Tu sais que moi je t'aimais, tu sais que le seule chose que je désirais est que tu me revienne. À tes yeux se n'étaient que des pleurs de quelqu'un de faible, mais ce sont des prières de quelqu'un d'amoureux, des prières d'un elfe qui à froid car il ne sent plus la chaleur de celui qui l'aime, des prières de quelqu'un dont le cœur est brisé car sa moitié est partit.

Lorsque j'ai appris ta mort, ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans mon cœur déjà si tourmenté, jamais plus je ne connaîtrais le bonheur, car le faible espoir que je portais en moi, est partit en même temps que ta vie, jamais plus je ne te dirais ces mots ni ne les entendrais de ta part : Je t'aime.

Le soleil commençait enfin à se lever, Legolas avait cessé de chanter, il regardait ce soleil rouge se lever, le ciel paraissait ensanglanté. Legolas sourit, puis comme au ralenti, il tomba à genoux sur le tapis de feuilles dorées, ses yeux se fermèrent, et il s'écroula complètement, des larmes coulait le long des ses joues, les feuilles commencèrent à couvrir son corps et Legolas mourut au levée du soleil.

Fin


End file.
